


Where The Wild Roses Grow

by oh_galwaygirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Beautiful, Horror, M/M, Murder, Oneshot, age of romantics, dramat, larry stylinson - Freeform, powieść poetycka, tragic
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 20:16:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16103009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_galwaygirl/pseuds/oh_galwaygirl
Summary: H: Zwą mnie Dziką Różą/ Choć zwałem się Harry Styles/ Dlaczego tak mnie nazwali, nie wiem/ Bo nazywałem się Harry StylesL: Już pierwszego dnia, gdy go ujrzałem, wiedziałem, że to ten jedyny/ Wpatrywał się w me oczy z uśmiechem na obliczu/ A jego usta były barwy róż/ Tych, które kwitły przy rzece, tych krwawych i dzikichH: Gdy zapukał do mych drzwi i wstąpił do pokoju/ Mój strach przeminął w jego stanowczym objęciu/ On byłby moim pierwszym mężczyzną, on swą delikatną dłonią/ Otarł łzy spływające po moim licuZwą mnie Dziką Różą/ Choć zwałem się Harry Styles/  Dlaczego tak mnie nazwali, nie wiem/ Bo nazywałem się Harry StylesL: Drugiego dnia podarowałem mu kwiat/ Jest najpiękniejszą istotą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem/ Spytałem: „Czy wiesz, gdzie kwitną dzikie róże/ Tak słodkie, szkarłatne i wolne?”H: Następnego dnia przybył z pojedynczą czerwoną różą/ Spytał: „Czy podzielisz się ze mną swym smutkiem?”/ Skinąłem głową, leżąc na łóżku/ „Jeśli pokażę ci róże, czy podążysz ze mną?”Zwą mnie Dziką Różą/ Choć zwałem się Harry Styles/ Dlaczego tak mnie nazwali, nie wiem/ Bo nazywałem się Harry Styles





	Where The Wild Roses Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie w całości zainspirowane utworem Nicka Cave'a i Kylie Minogue - "Where The Wild Roses Grow".

_**H:** Zwą mnie Dziką Różą / _ _Choć zwałem się Harry Styles /_ _Dlaczego tak mnie nazwali, nie wiem /_ _Bo nazywałem się Harry Styles_

_**L:** Już pierwszego dnia, gdy go ujrzałem, wiedziałem, że to ten jedyny / _ _Wpatrywał się w me oczy z uśmiechem na obliczu /_ _A jego usta były barwy róż /_ _Tych, które kwitły przy rzece, tych krwawych i dzikich_  
_**H:** Gdy zapukał do mych drzwi i wstąpił do pokoju / _ _Mój strach przeminął w jego stanowczym objęciu /_ _On byłby moim pierwszym mężczyzną, on swą delikatną dłonią /_ _Otarł łzy spływające po moim licu_  
_Zwą mnie Dziką Różą /_ _Choć zwałem się Harry Styles /_ _Dlaczego tak mnie nazwali, nie wiem /_ _Bo nazywałem się Harry Styles_  
_**L:** Drugiego dnia podarowałem mu kwiat / _ _Jest najpiękniejszą istotą, jaką kiedykolwiek widziałem /_ _Spytałem: „Czy wiesz, gdzie kwitną dzikie róże /_ _Tak słodkie, szkarłatne i wolne?”_  
  
_**H:** Następnego dnia przybył z pojedynczą czerwoną różą / _ _Spytał: „Czy podzielisz się ze mną swym smutkiem?” /_ _Skinąłem głową, leżąc na łóżku /_ „ _Jeśli pokażę ci róże, czy podążysz ze mną?”_  
_Zwą mnie Dziką Różą /_ _Choć zwałem się Harry Styles /_ _Dlaczego tak mnie nazwali, nie wiem /_ _Bo nazywałem się Harry Styles_  
_Trzeciego dnia zabrał mnie nad rzekę /_ _Pokazał mi róże, a potem całowaliśmy się /_ _A na końcu usłyszałem wymamrotane słowo /_ _Gdy uklęknął nade mną z kamieniem w dłoni_  
_**L:** Ostatniego dnia zabrałem go tam, gdzie kwitną dzikie róże / _ _Leżał na brzegu, wokół wiatr lekki niczym umykający złodziej /_ _Pocałowałem go na pożegnanie, mówiąc: „Wszystko, co piękne, musi umrzeć” /_ _Nachyliłem się nad nim i ułożyłem różę między jego zębami_  
_**H:** Zwą mnie Dziką Różą / _ _Choć zwałem się Harry Styles /_ _Dlaczego tak mnie nazwali, nie wiem /_ _Bo nazywałem się Harry Styles /_ _Zwałem się Harry Styles /_ _B o   n a z y w a ł e m   s i ę   H a r r y   S t y l e s …_

 

 

Nad rzeką było spokojnie. Gdzieniegdzie rozlegało się kumkanie żab, a w powietrzu słychać było delikatny śpiew wiatru, jednak atmosfera tego miejsca była cudownie spokojna. Słońce właśnie zachodziło, nadając wodzie różowej barwy i wzmacniając krwistą czerwień kwitnących róż. Zielona trawa łagodnie drgała tknięta leciutkim wietrzykiem. W powietrzu unosił się zapach natury. Wszystko wyglądało pięknie i doskonale.

 _Szkoda, że wszystko, co piękne, musi umrzeć –_  pomyślał stojący na brzegu rzeki z założonymi na plecach rękoma młody, przystojny mężczyzna. Ubrany był w białą, falbaniastą koszulę i czarne spodnie, a rysy jego twarzy nabrały surowych konturów pod wpływem przeżytych lat. Zimne, niebieskie oczy zlustrowały powierzchnię wody. Minął rok, dokładnie rok, odkąd jego ulubiony krajobraz uzupełniał widok pięknego, sinego ciała zanurzonego w rzece. To było jego największe dzieło.

Bowiem Louis Tomlinson był artystą. Całe życie starał się przekładać wizje ze swojej głowy do realnego świata. A realny świat był koszmarny. Zabory, wszędzie toczące się powstania… Ten świat nie zasługiwał na piękno. Dlatego Louis odbierał mu piękno i utrwalał je w swojej pamięci. Niepotrzebne mu były płótna, niepotrzebny mu był pergamin, niepotrzebne mu były instrumenty; mężczyzna tworzył dla jednoosobowej publiczności, którą był on sam, a pamięć miał doskonałą. Jego myśli były wyjątkowe i nikt nie potrafiłby go zrozumieć, dlatego spędzał życie samotnie, z dala od ludzi. Był z siebie naprawdę dumny, choć społeczeństwo pewnie zarzuciłoby mu brak uczuć i ludzkości. Jednak Tomlinsona nie obchodziła opinia innych. W zasadzie poza pięknem nic go nie obchodziło.

Odwrócił się z widocznym namysłem i powoli przykucnął, by zerwać najładniejszą z tegorocznych róż. Kolce poraniły jego palce do krwi, ale to nawet tym lepiej. Ponownie wstał i przyklęknął przy brzegu rzeki, delikatnie kładąc na wodzie zakrwawiony kwiat. Minął dłuższy moment, zanim nitki krwi rozpłynęły się wokół martwej rośliny, nadając jej idealnie tragicznego wyglądu. Louis przekrzywił głowę, obserwując zjawisko z cichym spokojem. Chociaż tak mógł upamiętnić spoczywającego na dnie rzeki chłopca. Jego Dziką Różę.

 

 

Harry Styles był tylko niewinnym, osiemnastoletnim chłopcem. Rodzice wysłali go, by pomagał niedołężnej babci w prowadzeniu malutkiego gospodarstwa na skraju wsi. Nie przewidzieli tylko, że dwa tygodnie po jego przyjeździe, starsza kobieta umrze i Harry będzie zdany sam na siebie. Sam, praktycznie na odludziu, kompletnie nie znający pobliskiej wioski, niewinny… Był łatwym celem. A z tymi swoimi brązowymi lokami, czystymi, zielonymi tęczówkami, dołeczkami w policzkach i pełnymi, czerwonymi ustami, był celem idealnym.

 _Jest piękny –_  pomyślał Louis z chwilą, gdy zobaczył go po raz pierwszy. Dzika Róża ganiał po łące za kolorowym motylem, zanosząc się cudownym śmiechem, który był niczym pieszcząca melodia dla uszu. Było południe, słońce prażyło niemiłosiernie, dlatego Tomlinson przechadzał się w cieniu drzew. Na widok chłopca przystanął z tchem zapartym w piersi, niemalże wpadając w lisią norę. Dzika Róża wyglądał cudownie – beztroski, otoczony promieniami słońca niczym niebiańską poświatą, uśmiechnięty… W którymś momencie spojrzał w kierunku Louisa, a ten poczuł, jak gdyby chłopiec patrzył mu prosto w oczy. Uśmiech ukazujący jego widoczne nawet z oddali dołeczki w policzkach, przypominające małe sadzawki, gdyby wlać do nich wodę, wciąż nie schodził z jego ślicznej, niewinnej twarzy. Prawdopodobnie nawet nie widział schowanego w cieniu mężczyzny, a ten nie chciał mu się jeszcze pokazywać, aby go nie spłoszyć. Bowiem Louis zrozumiał tego południa, że właśnie znalazł to, czego tak długo szukał. Tę jedną, jedyną istotę, najpiękniejszą, jaką kiedykolwiek widział. Musiał go mieć. A jedyną metodą, by coś naprawdę mieć, jest to utracić…   
  
Louis wytrzymał dokładnie sześć godzin, zanim nie zjawił się pod chatką Dzikiej Róży. Z kamienną twarzą zapukał do jego drzwi, lekko niczym muśnięcie piórkiem. Zrozumiał, dlaczego ludzie z wioski nazywali tego chłopca Dziką Różą, kiedy ten uchylił niepewnie drzwi i wyjrzał przez szparę, patrząc na niego wystraszonymi oczyma i przygryzając dolną, pełną wargę. Piękny, ale kompletnie nieufny. 

 - Nie musisz się mnie bać. - Louis przekrzywił głowę i wyciągnął delikatnie dłoń, by musnąć gładki policzek chłopca. 

 - Skąd mogę to wiedzieć? - wyszeptał Dzika Róża, nie uciekając od dotyku mężczyzny. 

 - Po prostu kontempluję piękno – rzekł Tomlinson, dotykając palcem jego ust.

 - Jesteś artystą? - wymamrotał chłopiec, lgnąc podświadomie do jego subtelnego dotyku. 

 - Można tak powiedzieć. - Louis zmrużył oczy, by wyostrzyć wzrok i lepiej widzieć kolor jego tęczówek. A pierwszy raz widział tak zielone oczy… Kompletnie niewinne… 

 - Nie powinienem ci ufać. - Harry przymknął na chwilę oczy, jednak potem głęboko odetchnął i odsunął się od drzwi, wpuszczając mężczyznę do środka. Nawet nie wiedział, jak bardzo miał rację… Czuł naturalny strach, obserwując zimne tęczówki Louisa, brak emocji na jego twarzy i pogardliwy wzrok, jakim obrzucał wystrój izby. Następnie mężczyzna poświęcił całą uwagę chłopcu, przekrzywiając głowę i idąc powoli w jego stronę, dając mu czas na wycofanie się. W końcu zatrzymali się, gdy Harry trafił plecami na ścianę i zaczął się trząść, a okrągłe, przejrzyste łzy spływały po jego twarzy… Przypominał Tomlinsonowi zroszoną, czerwoną, dziką różę. Nie mógł doczekać się, aż ją zerwie. Wyciągnął swoją smukłą dłoń i otarł łzy spływające po twarzy Dzikiej Róży, a potem bez wahania przytulił go do swojej piersi. Harry nie wiedział, czego mężczyzna chce od niego, jednak wtulił się w jego stanowcze ramiona, zaciskając kurczowo palce na jego koszuli i niemo godząc się ze swym przeznaczeniem. 

 

Kolejnego dnia Louis przybył odrobinę wcześniej, z czerwoną różą w dłoni.  Zapukał w drewniane drzwi, a Dzika Róża otworzył w mgnieniu oka, uśmiechając się niepewnie. 

 - To dla ciebie – wyszeptał mężczyzna do ucha Harry’ego, wręczając mu kwiat i wchodząc do izby. 

\- Dziękuję… - Chłopiec przymknął oczy, wąchając różę, a potem przykładając ją do swoich ust; ust tej samej, krwistej barwy, przez co widok ładnie się skomponował. Tomlinson rozchylił swoje własne wargi, obserwując Harry’ego i zastanawiając się, czy usta chłopca są równie delikatne, co płatki kwiatu… Wciąż o tym myślał później tego samego wieczoru, siedząc przy stoliku w sypialni Dzikiej Róży i opowiadając mu o samobójstwie szekspirowskiej Ofelii – pięknym i dramatycznym utopienia w rzece. 

 - Dlaczego tak cię to fascynuje? - zapytał cicho Harry, leżąc na swoim łóżku i z namysłem przyglądając się podarowanej mu róży. 

\- Jest coś pięknego w martwym ciele spoczywającym w wodzie… - odparł mężczyzna, chrupiąc swoimi palcami i przekrzywiając głowę. - To tak jak z zerwanymi różami, nie sądzisz? 

\- Ale czy nie lepiej, gdy po prostu pozwala im się rosnąć? 

\- Nie. - Pokręcił powoli głową Louis. - Bo po jakimś czasie uschną i stracą swoje piękno, a w ten sposób możesz utrwalić ich piękno już na zawsze, zapamiętując je w ich najdoskonalszej postaci. 

\- Chciałbym cię zrozumieć. - Chłopiec zwrócił na niego swoje zielone oczy, muskając palcami płatki kwiatu. 

\- Mogę cię zabrać tam, gdzie kwitną te róże. 

\- I wtedy zrozumiem? - Harry przygryzł górną wargę. 

\- Wtedy zrozumiesz. - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się lewym kącikiem ust, jednak uśmiech ten nie obejmował jego stalowych tęczówek…   
  
  


Trzeciego dnia Louis zabrał Dziką Różę nad rzekę. Chłopiec ściskał jego chłodną dłoń, rozglądając się z zachwytem po skupisku dziko rosnących róż. 

 - Są piękne!…

 - Nie tak piękne jak ty – powiedział cicho mężczyzna, przyglądając się tym błyszczącym oczom, głębokim dołeczkom, rozchylonym, pełnym ustom i brunatnym sprężynkom. 

\- Dziękuję. - Zarumieniony Harry spuścił wzrok na swoje buty. 

Później spacerowali brzegiem rzeki, ramię wsunięte w to drugie, po prostu kontemplując otaczającą ich naturę i delektując się swoją wzajemną obecnością. W końcu usiedli, gdy Dzika Róża zmęczył się chodzeniem. Opierał głowę o ramię Louisa, podśpiewując pod nosem jakąś naiwną balladę o miłości. W którymś momencie ich tęczówki zetknęły się ze sobą, a zbliżenie ich twarzy do siebie wydawało się wtedy jedynym naturalnym posunięciem. Przymknęli jednocześnie powieki, złączając delikatnie swoje usta i lekko nimi poruszając. 

\- Kocham cię – wyszeptał Harry, kładąc się i ciągnąc mężczyznę na siebie. 

Potem Tomlinson przyłapał się na pobożnym wpatrywaniu w leżącego chłopca. Dzika Róża również na niego patrzył, z czułym uśmiechem. Wyciągnął swoją niewinną dłoń, głaszcząc Louisa po nieogolonym policzku. Mężczyzna chłonął jego widok, nie odrywając od niego wzroku i szukając za swoimi plecami przygotowanego już wcześniej ostrego kawałka skały, a gdy zacisnął wokół niej palce, pochylił się, by pocałować chłopca po raz ostatni. Harry przymknął powieki w oczekiwaniu na intymny gest. 

 - Wszystko, co piękne, musi umrzeć – wymamrotał Louis, złączając ich usta i uderzając precyzyjnie kamieniem w tył głowy Dzikiej Róży. Harry nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że wydaje ostatnie tchnienie w jego usta. Louisowi zależało na chłopcu, dopilnował więc, by zmarł myśląc, że po prostu zasypia. Odsunął się od nieruchomej już Dzikiej Róży. Przejechał palcem po jego wciąż ciepłych ustach i westchnął. Wypuścił z dłoni zakrwawiony kamień, po czym zepchnął chłopca delikatnie do rzeki. Krew wydobywająca się ze śmiertelnej rany zabarwiła wodę na czerwono. Mężczyzna odwrócił się od tragicznego widoku, idąc zerwać najbardziej czerwoną różę spośród wszystkich. Uklęknął ponownie przy coraz bledszym, zanurzonym do połowy w wodzie chłopcu. Pochylił się, by po raz ostatni zasmakować Dzikiej Róży, a potem włożył łodyżkę rośliny między jego zęby, tak, by róża spoczywała w jego ustach. Odetchnął głęboko, po czym schował twarz w dłoniach. Harry był cudowny i piękny. Niemalże było mu szkoda, że musiał go zabić.  _Niemalże._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Opowiadanie napisane w styczniu, przeniesione z Tumblra, dostępne także na Wattpadzie.


End file.
